simpsonspediade2009fandomcom_es-20200213-history
Snowball II
Snowball II fue el segundo gato de la Familia Simpson, fue llamado así en honor a Snowball I. Aunque Snowball tenía el pelaje blanco, lo que obviamente inspiró su nombre, Snowball II es negro. Aparece por primera vez en Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire: The Simpson's Christmas Special donde se explica que Snowball I ha muerto previamente y que Snowball II es el nuevo gato de la familia. Ni Snowball I ni Snowball II se mencionan en los cortos del show de Tracey Ullman. Durante la mayor parte de la serie Snowball II no jugó ningún tipo de papel ni se le prestó demasiada atención a pesar de aparecer en varios episodios. Snowball II y Ayudante de Santa parecen tener una buena relación, a menudo se les ve durmiendo uno al lado del otro, lo cual lleva a Marge a decir en el episodio Miedo a volar que deben casarse porque “están viviendo en pecado”. Una vez ambos veían juntos la televisión durante la noche cuando los demás dormían. En el segmento “Mosca vs. Mosca” del The Simpsons' Halloween Special VIII, Snowball II y Pequeño ayudante de Santa Claus son colocados en una máquina de teletransporte, de resultas de mezclarse el ADN de los dos emergen dos nuevos animales; una con las cabezas de ambos y otro con sus traseros. En el Treehouse of Horror IX Scratchy muestra un interés romántico por Snowball II. En I, D'oh-Bot Snowball II es atropellado por el Mercedes-Benz G-500 del Dr. Hibbert. A Snowball II lo sustituyó Snowball III (quién se ahogó al intentar comer el pez de los Simpson), Coltrane (que saltó de la ventana tras ser asustado por el saxofón de Lisa y finalmente por Snowball V, que le fue dado por la loca de los gatos, el cual Lisa renombró a Snowball V como Snowball II según sus palabras para “ahorrarse el dinero de un nuevo cuenco”, aunque los espectadores pueden reconocer esto como un chiste interno de los guionistas a la tradición de mantener el status quo de la serie. Apariciones * Simpsons roasting on an open fire. (Primera Aparición). * Moaning Lisa. * The telltale head. * The crepes of wrath. * Bart gets an F. * Simpson and Delilah. * Treehouse of Horror. * Two cars in every garage and three eyes on every fish. * Dancin' Homer. * Bart vs. Thanksgiving. * Bart the daredevil. * The way we was. * Principal charming. * Brush with greatness. * Lisa's substitute. * The war of the Simpsons. * Blood feud. * Stark raving dad. * Mr. Lisa goes to Washington. * Treehouse of horror II. * Lisa's pony. * Burns verkaufen der kraftwerk. * Lisa the greek. * Homer alone. * Bart the lover. * Dog of death. * Separate vocations. * Bart's friend falls in love. * Brother can you spare two dimes?. * Kamp Krusty. * Homer the heretic. * Cape feare. * Bart's comet. * I, D'oh-Bot. (Muere). * Ice cream of Margie (with the light blue hair). (Mencionada). (Última Aparición).